Legilimens!
by Milda Malione
Summary: Belum sempat Hermione menyelesaikan kata-katanya, dengan cepat Draco berseru, "Legilimens!". Mata Hermione Granger terpejam. Dan kini, Draco bisa menyaksikan pikirannya dengan gamblang…


Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, dan semua karakter lainnya milik JK Rowling, saya hanya meminjam.

Setting: Tahun Keenam

oOo

"Selamat datang, kalian semua," Professor Slughorn menyambut hangat para Slytherin dan Gryffindor yang menghadiri kelas ramuannya siang itu. Seperti biasa, kumis beruang lautnya bergerak-gerak setiap kali ia berbicara. "Kuharap kalian tidak lupa mengumpulkan essay tentang dampak negatif dan efek samping Felix Felicis yang aku tugaskan minggu lalu," ia melanjutkan.

Serentak semua murid mengeluarkan perkamen mereka dengan malas-malasan. Sebagian menggerutu tak jelas, sebagian lagi masih sempat melirik perkamen milik temannya untuk menyamakan persepsi, seperti yang sudah biasa mereka lakukan jika diberi tugas membuat essay. Hampir semuanya melakukan hal yang sama, kecuali Hermione Granger. Jika yang lain mengeluarkan tugas essay mereka dengan malas, Hermione melakukannya dengan penuh percaya diri. Dan sudah tentu ia tidak mau mengintip essay temannya.

"Bagus!" seru Profesor Slughorn melihat tumpukan perkamen yang tersusun rapi di mejanya. "Lupakan sejenak Felix Felicis. Hari ini kalian akan kupasangkan untuk membuat ramuan Penangkal Racun Umum."

Terdengar bunyi 'huu' dari beberapa meja Slytherin.

Tanpa menghiraukan bunyi-bunyi itu, Profesor Slughorn melanjutkan, "Aku akan memasangkan kalian secara acak. Bagi yang namanya sudah kusebut, silahkan mengambil tempat bersama pasangan kalian nanti dan segera keluarkan kuali serta bahan-bahan pembuat ramuan."

"Kuharap kita tidak dipasangkan dengan anak Slytherin," bisik Parvati Patil pada Hermione yang saat itu duduk di sebelahnya. Hermione hanya tersenyum samar.

"Gregory Goyle, silahkan berpasangan dengan Parvati Patil," kata Profesor Slughorn dengan suara cukup keras. Maksudnya agar Goyle yang duduk di kursi paling belakang dapat mendengar suaranya dengan jelas. Hermione bisa melihat wajah Parvati yang tiba-tiba memucat seolah baru saja melihat boggart. Tadinya ia ingin tertawa, namun demi menghormati temannya, ia malah mengucapkan 'Semoga beruntung' saat Parvati beranjak dari kursi untuk berkumpul dengan 'partner kerjanya'.

"Selanjutnya, Harry Potter dan Miss Parkinson."

Tawa Ron hampir meledak ketika mendengar Profesor Slughorn mengumumkan pasangan selanjutnya, "Kau mendapat jackpot, sobat. Selamat!" ledeknya pada Harry.

"Diam kau, Ron!" Harry menggeram. Ia sempat mendorong bahu Ron sekilas sebelum meninggalkan kursinya. Ron mengacuhkannya, dan bahkan masih terkikik saat Hermione mendelik kearahnya. Tawa Ron baru berhenti ketika ia mendengar perkataan Profesor Slughorn selanjutnya, "Ronald Weasley dan Vincent Crabbe." Dan kini giliran Harry yang tersenyum puas pada Ron.

"Longbottom, kau berpasangan dengan Blaise Zabini." Professor Slughorn berhenti sejenak demi dilihatnya kaki Neville yang terantuk meja ketika akan menghampiri Blaise. Ia bergumam, "Hati-hati, nak," dan kemudian melanjutkan pembagian kelompoknya, "Selanjutnya, Mr. Malfoy, kau dengan Miss Granger."

Untuk sesaat, Hermione masih bersikap santai ketika namanya diumumkan. Namun ketika ia menyadari dengan siapa ia dipasangkan, Herrmione memekik pelan, "Apa?"

"Ada masalah, Granger?" tanya sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba ada di dekatnya. Hermione menoleh dan mendapati Draco Malfoy berdiri di depan meja dengan seringainya yang biasa. Entah sejak kapan ia berada disana. Hermione bahkan tak menyadari sedikitpun. Sepertinya seperempat bagian kesadarannya menghilang saat namanya diumumkan berpasangan dengan Draco. Terbukti, Hermione tidak lagi menyimak Profesor Slughorn yang masih mengumumkan nama-nama murid untuk dipasangkan.

"Sudah semua," Professor Slughorn tersenyum lebar. "Nah, buka halaman 177 tentang Ramuan Penangkal Racun Umum. Tugas kalian adalah bekerja sama dengan pasangan masing-masing untuk membuat sebotol ramuan tersebut yang akan diserahkan padaku di akhir pelajaran. Lebih baik kalian bekerja saat ini juga, karena waktunya hanya tiga puluh lima menit."

Semua murid segera melakukan perintah dari Profesor Slughorn, tidak terkecuali Draco dan Hermione. Namun, tidak seperti Hermione yang bersemangat membalik-balik halaman buku ramuannya, Draco membuka lembar demi lembar bukunya pelan-pelan, seperti sedang menghitung pula berapa helai kulit yang digunakan untuk membuat tiap lembar perkamen di buku itu.

"Kau beruntung bisa berpasangan denganku," cetus Hermione tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari neraca. Hanya butuh waktu sekejap baginya untuk membaca dan memahami instruksi-instruksi yang tercetak di buku. Kini ia sudah sampai pada bagian menimbang bahan.

Draco mendengus. "Maaf, Granger. Harusnya aku yang berkata begitu."

"Oh, ya?" Hermione tertawa sinis. "Bagus sekali, Malfoy. Aku beruntung berpasangan denganmu karena akhirnya aku punya seorang penonton."

"Akan kubuktikan kalau aku bisa melakukan lebih dari sekadar menonton." Draco berkata tegas. "Berikan padaku!" ia merebut neraca yang ada di hadapan Hermione.

"Tak sopan!"

"Kau tahu, aku bisa menimbang sepuluh kali lebih baik darimu."

"Tidak! Jangan! Kau akan mengacaukan ramuanku."

"Ini ramuanku juga, Granger!"

"Tapi harus aku yang membuatnya!" Hermione bersikeras.

"Kau lupa? Aku partner kerjamu. Kau tidak bisa bekerja sendiri."

Ya, Hermione. Saat ini Malfoy adalah partner kerjamu. Benar katanya, _kau tidak bisa bekerja sendiri_. Hermione membatin.

"Baiklah," akhirnya ia luluh, "Biar aku yang melanjutkan menimbang. Kau aduk kuali saja!"

Meski kesal, Draco menuruti apa yang Hermione perintahkan.

"Sepuluh menit lagi, anak-an–uhuk." Professor Slughorn terbatuk-batuk ketika menengok isi kuali Ron dan Crabbe yang mengeluarkan asap berwarna kuning kehijauan. "Kusarankan kalian memeriksa kembali ramuannya sebelum dimasukkan kedalam botol."

"Coba lihat ini, Granger!" Draco memandangi kuali berisi setengah penuh ramuan yang masih diaduk-aduknya.

Hermione melihat kedalam kuali.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Draco.

"Sedikit lagi. Terus saja diaduk."

Tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun, Draco meneruskan mengaduk-ngaduk ramuan Penangkal Racun Umum yang hampir matang dan warnanya mulai berubah menjadi hijau terang.

Hermione memandangi Draco yang serius dengan kualinya. Ia belum pernah berada sedekat ini dengan Draco Malfoy sebelumnya. Belum pernah sekalipun. Lain ceritanya jika ia ditanya sudah berapa kali mencuri pandang pada Draco, Hermione pasti akan menjawab 'sering'. Tidak ia pungkiri bahwa Draco dan rambut platinanya dan kulit putih pucatnya dan mata kelabunya dan keangkuhannya sudah menghipnotis serta memesonakan puluhan pasang mata gadis-gadis di Hogwarts, termasuk dirinya. Hermione tidak memungkiri jika ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda ketika mencuri pandang kearah Draco atau seperti saat ini, berada di dekatnya. Sebuah perasaan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan jika bersama dengan Harry dan Ron, sedekat apapun.

Tidak ada yang salah, bukan? Bahkan seorang gadis cerdas seperti Hermione yang dijuluki Nona-Tahu-Segala pun bisa mengagumi Draco Malfoy yang memang diakui – er – penuh pesona.

_Cukup. Hentikan lamunanmu, Hermione._ Hatinya berbisik saat ia sudah semakin tenggelam memikirkan perasaannya pada Draco.

"Kurasa cukup," kata Hermione tiba-tiba, setelah mengumpulkan kembali suaranya setegas mungkin. Jangan sampai ia berkata sopan dan berlaku lemah lembut pada Draco jika tak ingin Pangeran Slytherin itu mempermainkannya.

"Biar kugunakan tongkatku," Draco segera mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya tanpa diminta.

"Oh, tidak. Biar aku saja." Lagi-lagi Hermione menunjukkan sifat keras kepalanya.

"Aku juga tahu mantranya, Granger!"

"Dan aku lebih tahu darimu."

"Kau harus membiarkanku mencobanya."

"Tidak. Kau sudah mengaduk kuali dari tadi. Berarti sekarang giliranku."

"Tidak!" Draco sudah mendekatkan tongkat sihirnya beberapa senti di atas kuali.

"Ya!" Tak mau kalah, kini tongkat Hermione juga sudah teracung di depan.

Meski tanpa komando dari siapapun, mereka mengacungkan tongkat dan mengucapkan mantra bersamaan. Mengejutkan. Alih-alih menjadi ramuan sempurna karena dimantrai dua kali lipat, kuali yang berisi ramuan hampir jadi itu terbakar, meledak, dan akhirnya pecah berkeping-keping. Cairan di dalamnya berubah dari hijau terang menjadi hitam pekat yang kini meleleh ke lantai. Tidak hanya itu, asap hitam mengepul dari pembakaran kuali yang sudah pecah. Hanya butuh waktu kurang dari satu menit untuk mendengar jeritan-jeritan murid di ruangan itu. Dan kelas ramuan pun menjadi kacau.

"Apa – yang – kalian – lakukan?" Profesor Slughorn bertanya terputus-putus. Tanganya mengibas-ngibas di udara, mencoba menghilangkan kepulan asap hitam yang menghalangi pandangannya.

"Kami–" Draco menahan napasnya sejenak, ia juga merasa sesak menghirup asap hitam dari kuali yang terbakar, "Maksudku, dia – melakukannya!" ia menunjuk Hermione yang terbatuk-batuk.

"Aku? Apa?" Hermione membelalakkan matanya tak percaya, "Dia merusaknya, Profesor! Anda tahu sendiri kalau – uhuk – saya tidak pernah gagal membuat ramuan. Tapi – si Malfoy itu merusaknya!"

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian lakukan?" Profesor Slughorn mengulangi pertanyaannya. Tangan kanannya menggoyang-goyang tongkat untuk menghilangkan asap yang mulai lenyap.

"Saya sudah mengucapkan mantranya. Dan dia mengucapkannya lagi!" telunjuk Draco kembali mengarah pada Hermione.

"Tak bisakah kalian mengalah untuk mengucapkan mantra saja?" geram Profesor Slughorn.

"Saya kira, ramuannya akan lebih sempurna jika.."

"Jika kalian mengucapkan mantra bersama-sama?" Profesor Slughorn menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya, "Kelasku jadi kacau gara-gara ini. Detensi! Untuk kalian berdua! Sekarang juga!"

Hermione hampir pingsan mendengarnya. Ini kali pertamanya ia mendapat detensi. Dan semuanya gara-gara Malfoy!

"Profesor.." Hermione memelas.

"Maaf, Miss Granger. Bahkan kecerdasan tidak akan meloloskanmu dari detensi ini." Professor Slughorn berbalik menatap murid-muridnya yang lain, "Dan untuk kalian semua, karena ramuan kalian juga ikut hancur dan belum ada satupun botol penuh berisi ramuan yang aku terima, maka kalian diharuskan menulis essay sepanjang lima puluh senti tentang kelalaian-kelalaian dalam membuat ramuan." Terdengar suara keluhan dimana-mana, "Jangan lupa untuk memasukkan penggunaan mantra berlebihan dalam essay kalian," lanjut Profesor Slughorn ketika melihat beberapa anak sudah mulai keluar kelas dengan menggerutu.

"Hermione.." panggil Ron lembut.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ron. Terima kasih," jawab Hermione tanpa berani membalas tatapan Ron pada dirinya.

Harry mengisyaratkan ajakan untuk segera pergi pada Ron sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua meninggalkan Hermione yang harus terkena detensi dengan pandangan iba.

"Bersihkan semua kekacauan yang sudah kalian buat," Profesor Slughorn berkata tegas setelah tak ada lagi murid – kecuali Draco dan Hermione – yang berada di kelasnya. "Sebagai tambahan, kalian juga harus membersihkan kuali-kuali di gudang." Draco terperangah mendenganya, "Akan kuambil dulu kuali-kualinya," lanjut Profesor Slughorn, "Setelah aku kembali, tidak ada lagi cairan hitam pekat menjijikkan, tidak ada lagi serpihan kuali pecah, dan tidak ada barang-barang lain yang berserakan." Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari dua korban detensi itu, Profesor Slughorn meninggalkan kelasnya. "Jangan lupa, tanpa sihir!" sekali lagi ia berkata sebelum akhirnya lenyap di balik pintu.

Hermione membereskan serpihan-serpihan kuali tanpa suara. Ia kesal pada Draco yang sudah menyeretnya dalam detensi kelas ramuan. Tapi sisi lain hatinya bersorak gembira karena ia merasa detensi ini menambah waktu berduanya dengan Draco. Perasaan ini sungguh membuat Hermione amat bingung.

"Granger!" panggil Draco.

Hermione tidak menjawab.

"Granger!"

Hermione masih tetap diam.

"Granger! Aku bicara padamu!"

"Dan aku tidak mau bicara denganmu!" bentak Hermione.

Sekali lagi, tongkat sihir Draco teracung. Bukan ia gunakan untuk membereskan barang-barang yang berserakan. Sebaliknya, tongkatnya kini mengarah pada Hermione yang sedang membelakanginya. Sekali lagi, ia memanggil, "Hermione Granger! Lihat aku!"

"Ap –"

Belum sempat Hermione menyelesaikan kata-katanya, dengan cepat Draco berseru, "_Legilimens_!"

Tidak siap menerima serangan mendadak dari Draco, Hermione terdiam di tempatnya. Matanya terpejam. Dan kini, Draco bisa menyaksikan pikirannya dengan gamblang…

.

"_Kau menyukainya, Hermione? Dia kan Slytherin!"_

"_Entahlah, Gin. Aku juga belum terlalu mengerti apa yang aku rasakan. Tapi setiap aku memikirkan Malfoy.."_

"_Kau selalu memikirkannya?"_

"_Tidak selalu. Tapi lumayan sering. Setiap aku memikirkannya, aku selalu menginginkan lebih dekat lagi dengannya."_

"_Tidak salah lagi. Itu artinya kau memang menyukainya, si Malfoy itu!"_

"_Benarkah?"_

.

Hermione dan Ginny. Kamar tidur perempuan asrama Gryffindor. Draco tersentak menyaksikannya, dan sekejap saja, latar sudah berganti…

.

"_Aku yakin kalau dia merencanakan sesuatu, sesuatu yang jahat. Dan aku juga sangat yakin jika apapun yang dilakukan Malfoy pasti ada hubungannya dengan Voldemort."_

"_Sepertinya kecurigaanmu pada Malfoy terlalu berlebihan, Harry. Itu tidak baik, kurasa."_

"_Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Kau membelanya, Hermione?"_

"_Bukan membela, Ron. Aku hanya mencoba untuk tidak berprasangka."_

"_Tidak ada salahnya berprasangka untuk waspada. Siapa tahu dia bertindak ketika kita lengah."_

"_Betul apa kata Harry,"_

"_Terserah kalian, Ron, Harry, yang pasti aku masih menganggap kalau Malfoy tidak bersalah."_

.

Hermione, Ron, Harry, di sebuah kamar di The Burrow. _Dan dia membelaku di depan kedua sahabatnya. _Draco membatin. Ia semakin tidak mempercayainya, bahkan ketika latar berganti lagi dan ia menyaksikan sebuah surat yang ditulis Hermione.

.

_Dear, Mum._

_Kuharap kau dan Dad baik-baik saja._

_Aku juga baik disini. Yaa, bisa dibilang cukup baik. Meski sebenarnya saat ini aku sedang bingung. Bukan, bukan bingung karena tugas-tugas dan banyak pelajaran yang menumpuk. Tenang saja, semua pelajaranku oke. Aku sedang bingung karena memikirkan seseorang. Aku sudah membicarakan ini pada Ginny, tapi ia malah membuatku tambah bingung, jadi kuputuskan untuk menulis padamu saja, Mum._

_Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu: Apa yang Mum lakukan saat seusiaku jika pikiran Mum dihantui sesosok orang yang sama setiap waktu? Itulah yang aku rasakan saat ini, Mum. Bahkan setiap akan tidur, aku selalu berharap bisa memimpikannya. Sungguh. Otakku ini tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya, tentunya setelah aku memikirkan buku-buku pelajaranku yang harus dihapal. _

_Anyway, apa Mum ingin tahu siapa yang sudah mencuri sebagian besar perhatianku itu? Dia Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Musuh bebuyutan Harry, si Slytherin itu._

_Kuharap Mum segera membalas untuk mengatasi kebingunganku._

_Salam rindu,_

_Hermione_

.

Bahkan ia menulis surat pada ibunya. Benar-benar tidak dapat dipercaya..

.

"_Sungguh beruntung gadis-gadis Slytherin itu. Mereka bisa dekat dengan Malfoy setiap saat. Pada jam-jam makan, saat jam pelajaran, bahkan di ruang rekreasi asrama. Kalau sudah begini, aku ingin kembali ke tahun pertamaku dan memohon dengan sangat pada topi seleksi agar menempatkanku di Slytherin bersamanya.."_

"_Melamun lagi! Aku bertaruh kau tidak mendengar kata-kataku tadi. Oh, jenggot merlin! Supmu ternyata sudah dingin. Kau tidak memakannya dari tadi?"_

"_Aku – apa? Er – apa katamu tadi, Gin?"_

.

Melamun. Tidak mendengarkan Ginny. Mengamati seorang Slytherin di seberang sana. Adakah yang lebih parah dari ini?Lagi, Draco melihat Hermione menulis. Kini ia menulis pada buku hariannya.

.

"_Pelajaran ramuan hari ini dengan asrama Slytherin. Semoga saja ada kesempatan untuk lebih dekat dengan Draco. Tanpa mengobrol pun tak apa-apa, kok. Bisa dekat dengannya saja aku sudah bahagia. Semoga hari ini menyenangkan.."_

.

Latar berganti menjadi tempat ini. Kelas ramuan.

.

"_Terimakasih Profesor Slughorn, berkatnya, aku bisa lebih dekat dengan Draco. Tapi, biar bagaimanapun aku harus tetap tegas dan tidak boleh terlihat lemah di depannya. Aku takut jika dia mempermainkanku seperti yang ia lakukan pada gadis-gadis lainnya. Dia tidak boleh tahu jika aku mengagumi dan menyukainya. Belum saatnya.."_

.

Draco bisa menyaksikan kembali kuali yang pecah berserakan dan cairan hitam kental yang meleleh.

.

"_Ini pertama kalinya aku terkena detensi, oleh Profesor Slughorn pula. Dan didetensi dengan Draco Malfoy. Sial! Tapi, lihat sisi baiknya. Jika bersama Draco, detensi tidak akan terasa seperti hukuman, tapi pasti akan menyenangkan seperti liburan. Setidaknya, untukku.."_

.

Kekuatan _Legilimency_ Draco berhenti. Severus Snape bisa dibilang cukup berhasil mengajarkan mantra pembaca pikiran ini padanya. Masih tidak percaya, Draco terpaku di tempatnya berdiri, dengan tongkat sihir teracung yang masih mengarah pada Hermione. Perempuan itu kini terduduk lemas di lantai. Kepalanya tertunduk.

"Ak – aku.." Draco mencoba berbicara. Setelah semua pikiran Hermione yang ia saksikan, entah kenapa ia jadi sedikit sulit untuk berbicara.

"Kau sudah melihat semuanya," Hermione berkata pasrah.

"Aku – tidak bermaksud.."

"Lalu apa maksudmu menggunakan itu disaat seperti ini? Aku bahkan tidak sedang memegang tongkat sihir dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk melawannya."

"Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud melangkah sejauh itu. Ma – maaf.."

"Terlambat untuk minta maaf. Kau sudah melihatnya." Kini Hermione memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalanya.

Draco bisa dengan mudah menyadari bahwa wajah Hermione kini sudah sepucat kapas, dan untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasa amat bersalah.

"Maaf, Grang – er – Hermione, sudah kubilang aku tidak bermaksud.." Dan untuk pertama kalinya juga, Draco menyebut nama depan Hermione.

"Masih 'tidak bermaksud' katamu?"

"Aku – Tadinya.. aku hanya ingin membaca pikiranmu dan mengolok-olokmu pada akhirnya. Hanya untuk hiburan agar aku tidak merasa bosan dengan detensi ini. Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata – ternyata kau.."

"Menyukaimu? Sudah dari dulu.." Hermione kembali tertunduk. Meski begitu, wajahnya tidak sepucat tadi, karena ada sedikit semu merah menghiasi pipinya.

"Ya, dan aku minta maaf untuk masuk ke dalam pikiranmu tadi, Hermione.."

"Lain kali jangan lakukan lagi." Dengan mengumpulkan keberanian, Hermione menatap mata kelabu itu dalam-dalam. "Jangan lakukan lagi pada siapapun. Kau tidak akan tahu seberapa besar gadis-gadis di Hogwarts mengagumi dirimu."

"Aku tidak pernah menyadarinya."

_Kau harus menyadarinya dan mengetahuinya, Malfoy! Bahkan kau juga harus membalasnya! _Hermione berkata dalam hati.

Draco terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum, tersenyum lebar, hingga kembali pada bentuk seringainya yang biasa. "Setidaknya aku sudah sadar bahwa Nona-Tahu-Segala kebanggaan Gryffindor ini juga menyukaiku," ia menatap Hermione dengan pandangan menggoda, "Well, aku penasaran kenapa Profesor Slughorn belum kembali juga. Sepertinya aku harus menyusul ke gudang. Bye, Hermione. Sampai nanti.." Tanpa menunggu jawaban apapun dari Hermione, Draco meninggalkannya sendirian di kelas ramuan.

Begitulah Draco Malfoy. Bahkan ketika dia sudah tahu ada satu gadis lagi yang menyukainya, ia masih bersikap biasa saja. _Well, anggap saja angin lalu. Slytherin memamng tak pernah memikirkan perasaan orang lain kecuali dirinya._ Pikir Hermione, menghibur diri. Ia mencoba tersenyum meski tanpa disadarinya, beberapa butir air bening menetes dari matanya.

_Setidaknya, Draco Malfoy sudah tahu._

oOo

a/n: Hai, kembali lagi dengan saya, author labil yang sering ganti-ganti pen name. hehe. Berhubung sedang libur, akhirnya saya bisa merealisasikan fanfic yang sudah lama dirancang ini. *aye!

Saya ingin meminta maaf untuk fanfic Muggle Trip yang belum bisa saya lanjutkan. Sebenarnya sudah saya tulis sebagian, tapi saya jadi bingung sendiri dan malah berniat untuk mengganti genre fanfic tersebut (maaf, saya memang amat labil -_-). Jadi, saya putuskan untuk menundanya terlebih dahulu, sambil menunggu inspirasi yang lebih banyak dan lebih baik datang. Tunggu saja, yaa..

Terimakasih sudah membaca. See ya! ^_^

Promosi Pottermore boleh, kan? QuestSeeker9067

Dan saya tidak sabar menunggu chapter selanjutnya dari buku kedua dibuka. Apa kalian juga?


End file.
